


A Creature In My Bloodstream

by howl4mylove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Argents run the world, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Post-Apocalypse, Young!Stiles, beasts - Freeform, inspired by The Hunger Games and Warm Bodies, star crossed lovers, young!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl4mylove/pseuds/howl4mylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world as we know it has gone to ruin, Gerard Argent is the guiding force among a large group of refugees against the beasts beyond the walls. The beasts kill, murder, and taint the souls of the living. They are savage and ruthless. They are the cause of our now decaying world. All beasts need to be destroyed in order to bring some sort of resemblance of the world that once was back that has been lost for ten years. The laws set out by the Argents clearly state the utmost destruction of every being outside of the walls.</p><p>But when Scott McCall is bitten by a beast, it is up to his best friend, Stiles Stilinski, to find a way out. When this means going beyond the walls that have kept them safe, Stiles finds that some laws are meant to be broken and that even a beast can love and be loved. Nothing is harder than choosing between all that he has ever known and all that has been hidden from him.</p><p>When lines are drawn between love and humanity, there is no black and white. The world just turns grey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creature In My Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short introduction chapter because I wanted to give everyone a feeling for it and see if anyone likes it. I would love feedback. Tell me what you think and if this story is worth me continuing. Please and thank you!

"In a world full of ruin, what do we do? Where can we go? Nowhere. There is no safe haven. No silver lining. No rainbow after the rainstorm. All there is destruction." The man paused, "There is no easy way out… so you can either follow me or go out there alone and be caught by the beasts." Gerard stood over the lifeless and mangled body of what used to be Jackson Whittemore. Now? He was just another feral monster in the night that had to be destroyed. That didn't mean that Lydia Martin didn't cry and scream, holding herself while Allison tried to support her friend. 

Stiles just stood off to the side, watching as everyone looked to the leader. 

The Argents were the ones who seemed to always pull the group together. When the virus first broke out and everyone started to morph into savages, the Argents were the first to react. Ten years. Ten years they have kept everyone together. Ten years- the world has been stripped to practically nothing. Cities are burnt down and towns crumbled to ruin. 

With ten years under their belts, they have easily been able to make a community, a home. It's the only home most of the teens have known. The memories of a time when the world was normal, when corpses didn't line the streets are stuff of fairytales. When you step out into the wasteland, you are playing with death. The concrete walls are what keep the things that go bump in the night away, they keep them at bay. 

The decrepit town of Beacon Hills is there home now. It is enforced by tall cement walls, barbed wire on top and watchmen patrolling the towers at the four corners, ready for whatever comes there way. 

There is an order of things here. It's the unspoken law. Gerard's word is law. He is the supreme ruler- the head honcho. He's kept everyone safe for the last ten years, no one would dare to go against his word and his word is usually, 'kill those who have killed us'.

"Now, you see why you can't go out into the darkness? This-" He pointed at Jackson's body, "This is the cost!" He shouted, turning his body so he looked out upon all the people below him. The elderly man stood on the podium in the center of town, his daughter, Kate, and son, Chris, at his sides. His hounds. They surveyed the crowd with icy eyes- calculating each face. 

It's not as if Stiles liked Jackson, but he didn't actually want him to die- especially not this way. There is a cost to being a warrior- one who willingly goes out beyond the walls and fights the beasts that crawl through the streets. Jackson was the first of their group to volunteer, taking pride in it, even when most never return. He said that he was one of the strong, that he would live. He told Lydia- promised her. 

And yet, there he is… dead. At the hands of Gerard. It isn't just the beasts ripping you apart that you have to fear. It's the fear of becoming one of them.

Every now and again Gerard brings back one of the tainted, makes a display of killing them in the public eye. It's like he gets some sort of thrill to see the horror painted on the citizen's faces. He enjoys to see a mother weep while a father holds her. 

Stiles couldn't find Eliza Whittemore in the crowd, but he knew that she was shedding tears for the loss of her son. 

To his side, Scott stood. His face was a twisted expression- he just watched the scene with the same intensity as he always did. Sometimes Stiles worried for his friend, he could sense the uneasiness in him recently. He's always on edge- always painfully aware of the feeling that he was losing Scott, but to what or who he couldn't say.

"Hey," Stiles began, touching his shoulder, "You alright?" 

Scott flinched away from the contact, "Yeah, I'm fine." There was an edge to his voice, sharp and painful. He shook his head, walking away from Stiles. 

"Great," Stiles said to himself, "Someones in an excellent mood." He followed after Scott, "You know, if you want to win biggest ass of the year, with Jackson gone, you don't have much competition so you can stop trying so hard."

No response.

"Okay, not funny." He continued to walk after him. Scott weaved in and out of the crowd, but where he was headed, Stiles couldn't tell. "Dude, can you at least tell me what's wrong? I mean, if it's about Allison, I'm sure she forget about how big of an idiot-"

Stiles' words fell short when they made their way into a dark alley. It wasn't where they were that shut his practically unmutable mouth. No, it was the mark on Scott's side as he pulled up his shirt. It was as clear as day- the bite from a beast. Which beast, Stiles couldn't tell. He'd have to get a closer look and possibly look back in his books from class. Mr. Harris was teaching them a few weeks ago how to differ the different marks of a beast, but there was one thing that he was positive about; there is no curing a bite from a beast.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. "Is that- I mean… when did that happen?" He was unsure of what to say to his best friend.

Scott lowered his shirt, pressing his back up against the brick wall, hitting his head back against the hard surface. "Yesterday- I thought that if I went outside of the wall and got a-"

"Wait, you did what? And you didn't tell me! What am I?" He asked, gesturing wildly towards himself, "Some fragile daisy? We always said we'd go over the wall together!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. Technically it wasn't even over the wall. On the back east side of the wall there's a hole, so I thought I'd just go through it- just to see what it's like on the other side. I didn't even make it halfway through before it just… it just jumped out and bit me. It didn't stay and rip me to pieces- it just bit me and left."

"Does your mom know?" Stiles looked up at his face, "Okay, yeah stupid question." Stiles began to pace, "Well, what are we going to do?"

"We?" Scott asked, "I'm the one with the bite."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I'm the one always saving your ass, so it's you and me." 

"There's no cure."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Wow, thanks for that Captain Obvious." Stiles continued to pace, one arm folded over his chest and his other elbow rested on it as he tapped his chin. "Wait! I've got it." He stopped pacing, "No human knows the cure, right? But what about the beasts? They used to be human, didn't they? My m… mom," His voice cracked saying the word, "She- she told me before she died that everyone keeps their soul- that she saw it in their eyes. Maybe… maybe she was right. Maybe the beasts aren't just meaningless killers. You said it yourself, he didn't kill you, he just bit you. My mom was the only person I ever met that thought of them as humans still, because they are, aren't they? They were still once a human." Stiles licked his lips as he excitingly spoke. 

"What are you trying to say- it doesn't matter what you or your mom thinks, it's Gerard who makes the decisions."

"What I'm trying to say is that what if- just what if we can save you?" 

Scott closed his eyes, "And how exactly do you purpose we do that? March right up to Gerard and tell him I'm turning into a beast, but it's okay because I still will have my soul; it's all in the eyes."

Stiles rolled his eyes at him, "No." He said shaking his head, "Like this…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and the following chapters will be longer, I promise.


End file.
